kslfandomcom-20200213-history
SAB
SAB (shortform of: Super Adventure Box) Super Adventure Box first appearance was in April 2013. The SAB is divided in four worlds, each in turn divided in a total of three zones. The last two worlds are lies from The Castlemen Studios probably as an attempt to keep the populance under control. Soon it became apparent that the new content that had originally been added as a joke seemed to have a concerning affect on some if not most players. Addictions rose and the SAB quickly gained in popularity, demands of more content along the line reached The Castlemen Studios. Seeing more work involved, Castlestudios decided it was better to remove the content. People were unhappy. Lines in front of the SAB Entrance formed demanding access to the SAB. Castlemen Studios ignored the desperate addicted players, trying to placate them with useless drivel like " Super Adventure Box will be back in the future. We don’t have a timeframe for the return of the SAB, but we will be bringing back this popular content.". Soon the populance grew restless. As peaceful demonstrations didn't seem to work, it quickly escalated. It backfired spectacularly and they quickly backtracked, keeping the SAB closed for two and a half years and hoping the players would somehow forget. They underestimated the tenacity of tyrians. In April 2016 Castlemen Studios were forced to bring back the Super Adventure Box. Entrance The Entrance to the SAB is found in Rata Sum at Court Waypoint. It cannot be overlooked as during the time SAB is open, people swarm the area.Right next to the SAB stands Moto, the creator of the SAB (despite Catlemen Studios claiming copyrights and giving permission or denying access to players!) When coming into the Sab you gain access to the Lobby. From here you can decide which way you want to head first. Each House leads to it's own world. The goal which many players have long forgotten about is saving the Princess Miya from the Evil Endboss. One does wonder if she's even alive after Castlemen Studios dragged their heels for years, denying the resident heros the chance to help an innocent ... young and a bit blocky noble girl-woman-thing. World 1 World one is located in a tree-stump home. Once you enter you can decide between three different modes: Baby Mode, Normal Mode and Tribulation Mode. Due to Number 2.4 Rule the first two modes are a lie. Do not trust the cheerful cloud or the strange person standing there. People do not go through the trouble of telling their kids not to accept candy from strangers for nothing after all. World 2 World 2 is located in an actual house! One still shouldn't trust the cheerful cloud, nor the strange person inhabiting said house. It is said that some wanna-be heros returned crying from this world. Proceed with caution. World 3 & 4 As previously mentioned, those two worlds are a lie from Castlemen Studio. While they have seperate entrances, no amount of force from the mighty heros has wielded any result. Evil forces must be at play to resist the continued assault on the entrances. Things or Creatures that want to kill you in SAB Almost everything is out to kill you in SAB. Do not trust anything or anyone. Visible Spikes Environment: World 1 & 2 Despite not looking all that dangerouse, those spikes must be coated in a deadly poison. Even a small scratch will kill a fully grown person instantly. The cruel placement forces players to jump over those spikes and hope they have enough strength in their legs to manage to reach the other side. Strangely enough the remains of dead heros continue to disappear. They might be dragged underground to feed the growing populance of creatures that live there. It would explain why random diggins sometimes reveal baubels. Flowers Environment: World 1 & World 2 Zone 1&2 Those innocent looking Magnoliophyta are not nearly as harmless as they apprear to be. To lure the heros into a false sense of safety a few of their species have adapted to sway gently in the virtual wind, drawing the heros closer with their innocent beauty. The few flowers standing to attention then proceed to kill you and use your virtual remains as fertilizer. Flesh-Eating Flower Environment: World 1 Zone 3 The flesh-eating flower will attempt to eat you,if you are not careful. She's more of a balloon-destroyer than a flesh eater though, because if you are a strong fighter you can usually get out of it's maw-of-death if you want to. Fake Ground Environment: World 1 If the area ahead of you is devoid of flowers, be instantly suspicious.Just because it looks safe, doesn't mean it is. Best stay at the edges and let another teammate go ahead. If he dies, you know what to avoid. There is usually a lava-pit hidden beneath. Finger-Rockets Environment: Whenever you last expect them. No one is safe from those. Best keep another teammate as a shield in front of you and laugh when they take the hit for you. Checkpoints Environment: They appear every now and then in every world and zone. Usually one would assume to be safe here. However, those safe spots are more dangerous than you might think. Nor only can they crush you, if you stand on them too long, there are also a lot of traps surrounding them more often than not. There is also the Number 2.3 Rule, which often kills players (except Raven) standing on the middle keypad of the Checkpoint. Jumping Stones Stones in SAB are sentient beings and are very sensitive. They are easily scared by non 8-bit creatures and jump in fright. The occuring shockwave as they reach the ground once more often throws tyrians back, which can lead to death due to traps or chasms. Bunny Environment: Everywhere Those innocent and fluffy little white mammals called bunnies are the product of an experiment gone wrong. The usual harmless herbivores turned to rabid, underground-living monsters with a preferance of asura-flesh. They can be dug out of the ground or just randomly sit around and wait for their meal. There is a rumor that they are the reasons for the continued disappearance of dead-by-visible-spike bodies. If Dan is with you, you usually don't have to worry about them. Invisible Spikes Nowhere is safe. You will rapidly be impaled, whether you want to or not. They are hiding below ground and spring up once their mechanism is triggered. It's believed to be an mechanical trigger mechanism that somehow manages to detect the vicinity of non 8-bit creatures. Explosive Barrels Stay away! May explode upon slightest disturbance! Angry Clouds It's just angry. Try to keep away from it as it's highly aggressive and it's only goal is to maim and kill non 8-bit creatures. Long distance observations revealed it cohabiting peacefully with Assassins. Assassins Environment: World 2 Zone 1&2 Inhabitants of world 2. When trying to defent their homeland they sometimes kill tyrians. More often than not they are slaughtered by the intruders. Piranha Environment: World 2 Those usually harmless creatures (sometimes called Glamdring) usually are not a problem. Though if you are standing on a cloud, they may sometimes knock you off. If that happens ... well, beneath the cloud is a chasm. Or spikes. Ice-covered Ground The ice-covered ground slips up tyrian players trying to maneuver the tricky terrain. This often leads to: * Death by Ice-Spikes * Death by Spikes * Death by falling into a Chasm / sliding off the edge * Death Death Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil.... Only experianced Ice-Hikers should attempt to move quickly! Ice-Spikes Often jut out of ice-covered ground. They are known to tear non 8-bit creatures to shreds. Often helped by Ice-covered Ground. Try to edge around it if possible! Even using teammates as a bridge over it will not save you! Other creatures that want to kill you * Polar Bears * Bananas (Often leads to war-cries: Fuck this Banana!) * Yeti * Frogs * Frog Kings * Bee Queen * Raccoon Kings * Monkeys * anything else moving around Teammates Don't trust those. Ever. It's very rare that one of those supposed teammates has your best interest in mind. Raven Environment: Universal Identified by random giggling or odd digging sounds, a Raven is a universal danger to all. Should you choose to jump while a Raven is in the party be warned that you will be tortured over and over with random bunny attacks frequent "Its safe there Dan guys" and just overall chaos. A Raven is at her worst when in a party with a Daeraxa. If that happens, break the emergency leave party button and never return.